The invention relates to a microphone device for installation in an automobile. Such a microphone device can be used, for example in a hands-free system for detecting a voice signal. The microphone device has, for detecting ambient noise, a microphone capsule which is arranged in a housing of the microphone device. The microphone capsule can be secured, for example, in a trim part of the automobile by the housing. A corresponding trim part and an automobile with such a trim part are also components of the invention.
A microphone device of the specified type is known, for example, from DE 20 2009 010 884 U1. Accordingly, a circuit board with an amplifier circuit is also integrated into the housing of the microphone device in order to be able to amplify the electrical microphone signal. The amplified signal is conducted out of the microphone device via a cable of a motor-vehicle-side on-board line set. The cable is for this purpose routed into the housing and to the circuit board through a cable feedthrough in the housing. The cable feedthrough at the same time ensures tensile relief. With this microphone device it may be relatively laborious to place the cable in contact with the circuit board. For this purpose, the housing must be open. In addition, the microphone device has an undesirably large installation depth.